mario_super_sluggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Super Sluggers
Mario Super Sluggers is a game released for the Nintendo Wii in the year 2008. In America it came out on August 25, but in Japan it was June 19. It is a Sequel to Mario Superstar Baseball, and is the Main-Focus of the entire Wiki! Main Story (This Section Holds Spoilers To The Game's Story. Skip This Section If You Don't Want To Spoil It.) The Game's Opening The game begins as Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, and Birdo were riding a small cruiser to the Baseball Kingdom. When they arrive, they are greeted by Peach and Toadsworth at the entrance. They then run up to the lighthouse for an overlook of the island. Afterwards, they run to Mario Stadium with Wii Remotes, and swing them as they soon turn into baseballs and bats. Mario and Co. then started a game of Baseball, with the ball flying through the other Main Stadiums. It first went to Peach Ice Garden, where Red Toad chases it until he crashed into a Freezie; turning him frozen solid. Blue Toad crashes into both the Freezie and Red Toad, freeing Red Toad from the ice. The ball then flew to Wario City, when it landed on a manhole. Wario slowly leaned over to pick it up when a water geyser streams up out of it sending the ball high up into the air, and back down onto Wario's head. It then flew into Yoshi Park with Yoshi chasing after it. When he dove to catch it he realizes he's about to fall into the warp pipe. He tries to flutter out, but he falls right in with the ball. The ball then comes out the other Warp Pipe at DK Jungle as Diddy Kong jumps and catches it, but to his surprise, a giant barrel rolls up behind him; making him shriek and frozen in terror. Before he gets squished, Donkey Kong jumps up and smashes the barrel, and he gives a sigh of relief. Mario throws another pitch back at the stadium and DK hits it far outfield. Yoshi is chasing it when Wario and Waluigi bombard him with Bob-ombs. He dives out catching the ball and throws it to Peach who passes the ball to Mario at the pitchers mound. He winds up and throws it to Luigi at home, as Donkey Kong is running for an Inside-The-Park Home Run, it flies home when DK slams into Luigi, knocking him far away into the wall. As everyone stares in shock, it is revealed that Luigi, although shaken up and looked beaten, had caught the ball as Donkey Kong had tackled him, and with Lakitu calling him out, the game ending in cheers. After the camera zooms out, the player is then taken to the Title Screen. Bowser Jr. and Crew Crash the Party Lakitu comes to welcome Mario & Luigi, telling them that he is their tour guide, and starts to tell them about the island when all of the sudden, the view switches to Bowser Jr. while he was looking through his telescope. He was jealous that everyone else had their own Baseball Stadiums, so he grabbed his lever and pulled on it, making his big block-style fortress rise to the surface. He then slammed it against the island, causing a small earthquake, and then sent out his troops to invade the ballparks and capture them. Luigi then chases Bowser Jr.'s minions to Mario Stadium, and Mario & Lakitu quickly follow. Challenge Mode (For a more in-depth story of Challenge mode go to it's page) Throughout the entire Challenge Mode Mario travels around the island, fixing problems as he goes, while recruiting players to challenge Bowser Jr. He needs at least 9 players including himself to challenge Bowser Jr. at his Playroom. Once he is beaten he gets upset and calls his dad, Bowser. The time of day then changes to night as Bowser's Castle replaces his son's, and then he challenges Mario to another game, and if the player wins, they beat Challenge Mode. The Hard-Earned Victory After beating Bowser's team, Mario and his friends burst into cheers. Mario jumps up celebrating as everyone comes and picks him up and starts throwing him in the air. Meanwhile in the background Bowser is outraged as he was once again humiliated by his rival Mario, and slams his bat against the ground repeatedly, leaving several cracks and almost breaking it. The team then walks outside and out to the entrance, when it gets dark Peach magically lights up the entire island, making it a very grand light show as the camera zooms out. Afterwards the credits are displayed. The Final Festivities After Mario beats Bowser once more, Daisy decides to celebrate with everyone on Daisy Cruiser. Bowser and Bowser Jr. are also invited to the party with everyone. After Daisy escorts Bowser and Bowser Jr. on board they start a grand feast for everyone. Everyone is excited and gets ready to eat, except Bowser and Bowser Jr., who didn't feel like partying and got smaller amounts of food. After the feast, everyone was enjoying the fireworks show, and went down to Mario Stadium to join Mario in a game of Bob-omb Derby, which was the cause of the fireworks display. After a while though, Wario and Waluigi sneak up behind the Bob-omb Cannon and when nobody was paying attention because of the party, loaded a Bullet Bill into it. They then hid behind the cannon and covered their ears as it shot off at Mario. With the Bullet Bill moving at such a high-speed and Mario's bat too small to hit it, he couldn't react fast enough to get out of the way! As all seemed hopeless, Bowser soared through the sky and over Mario, landing right in front of him. Prepared to stop anything getting in the way of him defeating his lifelong rival first, he forced all his power into his large spike-covered bat and slammed it hard against the Bullet Bill, sending it back at Wario & Waluigi! By the time it got to them they were running for their life. It blew up the cannon and of course, they weren't fast enough to outrun it and got caught on the Bullet Bill, which then carried them up thousands of feet in the air and exploded! They survived but they fell an awfully long way down. After this display of being a hero Bowser walked away, slightly humiliated, and the celebrations continued. As before you beat the game, but you unlocked all the cutscenes, and you watch the credits once more. Cutscene Errors Also, After Donkey Kong hits the ball, Yoshi catches it which should've made DK out. When Bowser Jr. was invading, he came with some Shy Guys and Boos, but they were on different teams than his or Bowser's. A possible one is that in the Hard-Earned Victory, even if Mario wasn't in the game at all, he is still shown celebrating as if he won. (Spoilers End Here.) Controls You can play the game using 3 different kinds of controllers. *Wii Remote (Vertical Up ) *Wii Remote (Horizontal Sideways ) *Wii Remote with Nunchuk (This tutorial follows the Wii Remote with Nunchuk Controls) When Batting, you must swing the Wii Remote to hit the ball. The Batter then automatically runs to 1st Base. Pull the Wii Remote back to Charge your swing, then swing to use a Charge Swing. When you have enough Stars, you can use a Star Skill. To use a Star Skill, press A'' and ''B at the same time when you swing. When Running, To keep moving foward through the bases you must hold the A'' button, which sends all the Runners forward. Holding the ''B button sends all the Runners backwards through the bases, but not to Home Base. Stadiums There is a total of 10 different Baseball Stadiums if you include the Toy Field. Each Team Captain has one based on them except for Birdo, Waluigi, and Diddy Kong. All Stadiums have different kinds of gimmicks that can interfere with the game except for Mario Stadium, which offers the most realistic experience. Some Stadiums can only be played at a certain time of day, and not all Stadiums are available from the start. Category:Games Category:Baseball